Out of the Mist
by Hamanatsu
Summary: I,Keilee Xeroshi lived in the mist village all my life after an accident my father took me along with the rest of my family to the leaf village in story info
1. In story info

Just some back ground info on my Naruto fan fiction.

I don't own Naruto **Masashi Kishimoto owns it**

**I'm aware she ****starts out 'Mary sue-ish' that changes**!

* * *

I was born into a very powerful clan of Mist villagers the Xeroshi. My father, the clan leader, was well known for his strange combination of lightning and ice technique and my grand parents were the advisors of the mizukage, so people expected a lot from me both as a person and a ninja.

Because my clan was so powerful we owned much of the land in the mountains. Most of the other clans weren't bothered by us owning part of the Mist villages land but that wasn't the case for every one.

One Clan called the Bunoichi hated us with a passion. They begged the Mizukage to take our land but the Mizukage refused and the Bunoichi took matters into their own hands and began to burn our homes and businesses.

The year all this began I was sent to the ninja academy. I only had one friend her name was Iruk. Although I didn't know she was one of the Bonoichi my father disliked so highly. When he found out I was friends with Iruk I wasn't mad but he took it as a chance at peace.

Finally after almost a year of friendship my father was trusting enough to allow us into the woods together. Irku insisted I hid while she'd seek; I had no problem with it. After I was hidden in the wood I started to smell smoke and within seconds the entire forest was engulfed in flames. I crouched down and tried to form an ice shield around my self. The air was so dry it was hard to draw out moisture to supply the ice and keeping it frozen took a ton of my chakra.

I started to give up hope and my chakra ran dry I kept trying to force out more but I blew out the chakra line in my left arm because I had no chakra to support the jutsu.

The rest of what happened to me that night is a blur…

I do remember waking the next morning to my father arguing with the leader of the Bunoichi and I knew the friendship-between Iruk and I- was created just to destroy me. Then my father left and came back with the news that we were leaving for Konoha the leaf village.

From that day forward I swore I would get my revenge on the entire Bunoichi Clan by Destroying Iruk-or better yet destroy every thing Iruk held dear and let her suffer.

I'm now 12 living in the leaf village I still have no chakra line in my left arm but heres were my story begins…

* * *

If any one thinks this sounds interesting comment and I'll continue to update it but this is just some back ground about Keilee Xeroshi.


	2. Enter, Keilee Xeroshi!

Well this was my first fan fiction but I worked on typing the Vampire knight one first and so it kinda looks like the second one .huh. .

Well, because it would be a waste of your time to go through the whole 'you're on this squad and you're on this squad' thing I'm gonna cut to the chase.

_**I do not own Naruto I own my OCs Keilee, Rei ,Ren And a few OCs introduced later.**_

* * *

"Onee-Chan, Can I come please, Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaassse!" My sister, Ren begged me to take her with to get more bread for my mother.

"Keilee take her with" my mother sighed I knew she just didn't want to hear Ren's complaints.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ya, know what Onee-Chan when I get in the academy I'm gonna be a better ninja you cold ever _dream_ of…"

Ren continued blab in that way she reminded me of Naruto- I could stand him in small doses- but I spent an entire day of ninja missions with him and didn't have the patients for my sister.

_It could be much worse Keilee _I told myself _Naruto could have a twin brother that was not only twice as annoying but also was a late entree an got attached to an already formed squad as well._

Thinking of what could've gone worse usually made me feel better but this only frustrated me more, because I didn't know all the detail of why I was a member of a squad of 5 including Kakashi-Sensei. Naruto_ tried_ to explain it to me a when a say _tried_I mean he was going to fast for me to understand a word. It had something to do with the fact that Iruka-Sensei passed him late so he had to be assigned to an already assembled squad but still I didn't have all the details.

"Let go of me, you big bully'' Konohamaru shouted being held off the ground by a sound villager with purple face markings.

"Yeah let go of Konohamaru you-" Sakura put her arm around Naruto's neck in an attempt to strangle him.

"YOU LET GO OF HIM" Ren charged at him her blond hair swirling in a whirlpool like shape behind her.

"Ren" I grabbed for her hand but I was way too late Ren was already the second one being held up by her shirt.

"listen," the sound villager started " I don't like midgets, in fact I _hate _midgets, they're so annoying it makes me want to kill them" he raised a fist to Konahamaru only to drop him the ground.

Saskue glared at him with his stone cold eyes (I think that was what made most girls drool over him but I found him to be way to cold).

The Sand villager received yet another hit to wrist and dropped my sister who at once sprinted over to me her blue eyes giving off a slightly tearful sparkle.

"Ya know what kid you've gone and pissed me off" the sand villager pulled the mummy off his back while the blond behind him protested against his actions.

"Kankuro stop"

I gained my self goose bumps as I turned my head to face the direction that the voice came from. The red head slid out of the tree, sand fallowing him as if it liked him…

"Gaara—"

"What were you thinking; you're an embarrassment to our village."

Kankuro stated to laugh nervously "well you see they started it"

Gaara's cold eyes scanned the group of us as he apologized to us for the trouble.

"WAHOOOO, we are like the first ones here GO Kirigakure" I reconized the voice happy-go-lucky but so uncaring at the same time.

"If you haven't noticed the leaf genin live here and the sand genin are right in front of us" I knew that voice as well impatcent only having time for him self.

I turned to see the mist genin and found myself almost laughing. Chocolate brown eyes hair of the same color-Rei. The others had names that I could never remember but I new the one with the ash brown hair was a Bunoichi, Iruk's older brother.

"Rei!" my sister cried out hugging our cosin tightly. "I missed you"

"Yeah, how's my favorite cousin" Rei high fived Ren.

"Ahem" I faked a cough.

"And my favorite fellow genin cousin" she held me at arms length smiling.

"Genin, I thought you said you were a chunin now"

Rei's goofy grin widened "I did say that didn't I ? I lied." _So much for the elite clan of the mist village _I thought to my self "Just kidding, I realy , realy, realy, pissed off the Mizukage so he kinda demoted me" Rei rubbed the back of her head laughing.

Same old Rei she hadn't changed at bit since she moved back to the mist village when she was thirteen. "Rei you're very mature for an 18 year old…" I said sarcastically.

The third squad member let out a surprizingly loud laugh. While the Bunoichi just clenched his fists glaring

"Um, Lee you may want to check your math I'm 15…"

I redid the math in my head Rei was 13 when she moved… I was 7… I'm 12 now that was 5 years ago… 5 pluse 13 equals…18. "Rei I still got 18"

"I can't stand You Xeroshi's you're all idiots"

"Be that as it may, at least our fathers aren't swines who speak of how powerful they are then let their family members do the dirty work."

"How dare you speak of my father that way!" the bunoichi threw a fist at Rei who moved to kick him.

"I thought I told the both of you not to let this clan thing get in the way of the chunin exams!" their sensei's eyes seemed to glow with a hateful color as he released them.

"Eh, Senei" Rei said cracking her shoulder "I'm staying with my aunt Karin m'kay"

"I'm aware of that Rei-Chan" He answered his eyes less hateful.

The other squad dissapeared into a puff a smoke leaving Rei behind.

She stood there a very srious expression on her face "Good riddance" Rei smiled.

"Hey aren't you the crazy chick that used to live next door" Naruto asked rubbing one of the lumps on his head from sakura punching him.

Rei's smile widened "Heck yes I am" Rei wrapped her arm around Naruto's neck and started rubbing his hair "Now tell me are you the friggin' weird Naruto kid that used to live next door, and only ate Ramen 24/7!?"

"You remembered me?"

"No, really I have no clue who you are; total stranger" Rei waved good bye and half dragged Ren and my self back to our house.

I smirked these Chunin exams sounded interesting.

* * *

I've come to the conclusion that Rei has ADHD....

Rawer! that's Chapter one for ya hope you've enjoyed.

**If you've enjoyed this you'll press the magic comment button and leave me a nice little comment now wont you!**


End file.
